


You Fill My Lungs With Sweetness, And You Fill My Head With You

by AFangirlFantasy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental meeting, Actor Louis, Baker Harry, Chance Meetings, Drama Teacher Louis, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Teacher Louis, chance encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFangirlFantasy/pseuds/AFangirlFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knocking on the door of Harry's sister's apartment shouldn't be an issue, until a beautiful blue-eyed boy opens up. Whoops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Fill My Lungs With Sweetness, And You Fill My Head With You

**Author's Note:**

> I have been in the middle of writing so many stories, so naturally, it makes sense to write another one. Well at least this was short and it's finished! I hope you guys like this!!! It means so much to me when you all comment, bookmark, and leave kudos! I love you all xx
> 
>  
> 
> **Here is the wonderful[Fic Cover](http://larryfanficcovers.tumblr.com/post/150734496369/title-you-fill-my-lungs-with-sweetness-and-you) that [larryficcovers](http://larryfanficcovers.tumblr.com/) did for me!!! I LOVE IT SO MUCH! <3 **

 

 

 

“Gemma! Gemma open up, I know you’re in there!”

Harry’s large hands bang like drums against the wooden door, just under the little sign declaring this is apartment “204.” Gemma, his sister, had just moved in a few months back, but this is the first time that he has had the chance to come and visit. With the holidays around the corner, work at the bakery has picked up quite a bit, and it’s not in Harry’s nature to disappoint his customers by turning down their orders…despite being well in over his head.

“Gemma! It’s cold out here, please let your loving brother inside or I’ll tell mum!”

And even though Harry is twenty-five years old, that threat still holds precedence, so he doesn’t mind using it as a last resort to will his sister into doing what he wants. Just one of the many perks of being a younger brother.

Cold air blows through the hallway as Harry waits impatiently for Gemma to open up. He checks the time on his phone, and then begins to raise his hand to knock on the door again, when it swings violently open, and the person on the other side is a shorter annoyed male. Definitely not Gemma.

“Excuse me mate, but I don’t know who this Gemma is that you keep screaming about, but she isn’t here.”

Once the boy’s features come clearly into view, Harry finds himself somewhat nervous. Soft, light brown hair that is fringed perfectly across the shorter boy’s forehead, blue eyes that are already burning into his memory, Harry thinks that if there is ever a right ‘wrong decision’ to make, then banging on this guy’s door is definitely it. Just looking quickly over him has Harry stuttering for words, and breathing oddly. It’s a little worrisome just how swept up he is finding himself. But then he abruptly remembers that he forgot to respond, so he fixes his eyes back on the attractive lad’s face, and displays a smile of sheer embarrassment and interest.

“Right, sorry there. My name’s Harry, I’m looking for my sister Gemma. You wouldn’t happen to know who she is? She just moved into this building a few months ago, blonde, a little shorter than me, has permanent bitch face.”

The boy seems to genuinely listen to Harry list off a few characteristics of his sister, and then his eyes widen in a way that seems something has clicked in his mind.

“Oh! Yes! She lives in ‘402,’ two floors up.”

As he says where Harry’s sister lives, the gorgeous lad points to the ceiling when he explains up, and Harry finds it quite captivating how animated he talks. He decides he should probably ask him for his name, since he never got it in return, just as some other guy yells from inside the apartment.

“Louis! You get lost ya fucking cunt? It’s your turn to do the dishes tonight!”

The boy, Louis, chuckles as he still is looking up at Harry, but Harry’s heart sinks a little. He’s living with another person. Another boy.

“Well, Louis, it was a pleasure banging on your door this evening, and I cannot thank you enough for helping me find my sister. I do hope I run into you again.”

Harry extends out his hand to shake good-bye, as Louis reaches to meet with his. He’s giggling at the gesture, which Harry is thankful for because Louis’ smile is ridiculous and he could stare at it all day.

“Anytime, Harry. I’m sure I’ll see you around.”

And Harry hopes with all his might that that’s true.

ÿ ÿ ÿ ÿ

Harry’s sister’s apartment is, as Louis said, two floors up. She thankfully opens her door on the first knock, and Harry sighs with relief that he’s actually found her. Although, there is a bit of him that is wishing he were standing in front of ‘204,’ talking to Louis still.

“Gem, you are so lucky your flat is actually closer to my shop than my own house, otherwise I would not be able to stay here for the whole week.”

She reaches her arms to give him a hug, and then pulls away to head towards the couch.

“You’re hilarious. You and I both know that you would be here for me, regardless.”

After she’s sitting down, Harry drops his stuff into Gemma’s room, and joins her on the couch, stretching out his legs so that his toes are close to her face. Her reaction is absolute disgust, and Harry loves it. But then he pulls them back into a crossed leg position.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“And I am so thankful for it. I needed you to keep me distracted from thinking about Will.”

“Anytime. Breakups are painful, and everyone deals with them differently. So if tomorrow you want to go out, or you want to lock yourself up in your room, just know I’ll be right here.”

She stares at Harry for a while, either waiting to see if he’s going to say something else to mess with her, or if he is actually being serious. But Harry gives her a look to let her know that he’s truly meaning what he’s says. As much as he loves to piss Gemma off, she’s his sister, and he’d be there for her for anything, in a heartbeat.

“You’re still a shit, you know.”

“I know.”

“But I guess you have your moments.”

Harry laughs, and Gemma smiles even though Harry can tell that underneath there is a lot of heartache building up. He’s sure she’ll cry it out alone in her room later, like she’s done a million times before when they were living at home, but at least he’ll be here if she needs him.

In their moment of silence, Harry thinks of changing the subject to ask about the beautiful boy two floors down, but he decides it’s probably a better conversation for tomorrow. He does have a whole week, to get to know the illustrious Louis from 204.

ÿ ÿ ÿ ÿ

“Is she doing okay? Do you think I need to come down too? How much has she been eating?”

“Mum!”

“What?”

“She’s fine. She’s upset, obviously, but she’s fine. I’ve got everything under control.”

Harry normally would never pick up a phone call from his mum while he’s at work, but he knows she is worried about Gemma, and if he doesn’t talk to her now, she’ll be panicking all day.

“And how are you handling this along with the bakery? Are you there now?”

“Yes, Mum. So I can’t really talk long. But it’s fine. I’m taking care of the orders that I need too, and then heading back to her place.”

“Okay, sorry. It’s a mother’s instinct to worry about her children.”

“Yes, but there’s nothing to worry about.”

“Fine. I’ll let you go because I know you’re busy, but I want updates. If anything happens, please let me know.”

“Of course.”

“Right, love you darling.”

“Love you too, Mum.”

The phone call ends as Harry turns the ringer to silent, and slides his phone back into his pocket so he’s not disturbed again from his work. It’s already six at night, and Harry would like to make it back in time to eat dinner before going to bed. It’s been a long and hectic day of preparing orders and maintaining the store. Harry takes a couple breaths to regain his focus, when the front door of the bakery is opened. Walking from the back room where he had been decorating, Harry comes to the front counter to find a familiar pair of blue eyes looking back surprisingly at him.

“Harry?”

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.”

Louis stands in front of the counter, laughing in a way that is judging Harry, but also suggesting he is entertained by him.

“And here I thought you seemed cool the other day. I stand corrected.”

“I resent that! I’m probably the coolest person you’ve ever met.”

“Probably. But anyways, what are you doing here? I come almost every morning and I’ve never seen you here before.”

“Well, we did just meet yesterday.”

“Yeah, but I’d remember a face like yours.”

Harry’s cheeks flush red, but he doesn’t try to hide it. He’s quite flattered, and he hopes Louis can see the kind of impression he’s making on him.

“I suppose you might. Oh and this is actually my shop. I work in the back mostly, decorating and preparing the pastries and orders.”

“’Sweet Disposition’ is your shop? That’s pretty cool. Where are Lindsey and Maggie, tonight?”

“I let them off early, I probably shouldn’t have because I’m swamped with holiday orders, but they couldn’t have helped much anyways.”

“Is that why you’re still open? I was curious cause the sign said five, but the lights were on. I’ve never been in here at night, but I was craving cake in the worst way.”

“Yeah, I figured I’d stay open until I leave. And if that’s what you’re craving then you’ve come to the right place! The Gingerbread Cake with Buttercream Frosting is the weekly special right now. Any interest in trying it?”

“Yeah, that actually sounds awesome.”

Grabbing a little to-go box, Harry pulls a piece from the display case, and slides it in, pushing the tabs of the cardboard box in to secure the flaps together. He then hands the box over to Louis, whose fingers brush lightly against Harry’s when he reaches out for it. Once it’s in Louis’ possession, he looks at Harry questioningly.

“How much?”

“On the house.”

“Harry…”

“No, I insist. You were actually nice to me yesterday when you could have been a complete arse. I owe you, so this is the least I can do.”

“I hardly did anything. But if you insist so much, then I guess I’ll surrender. Can you at least let me walk you back, since we’re going the same way and all?”

A sincere smile envelops Harry’s face, and he wants to say ‘yes’ desperately, but then he remembers how much he has to get done.

“I’m sorry. I’m going to be here for a while.”

“You know it’s almost six-thirty? You might as well hold off whatever you’re doing tonight, and pick it up in the morning. It’s no good working when you’re exhausted, and you look like you could get some rest.”

Louis isn’t exceptionally persuading, but what he says is true. Harry is tired, beyond tired. And any work he attempts to get done now, won’t be good work. And there’s always the plus of getting to walk with Louis, who Harry secretly couldn’t stop thinking about today.

“Alright. But let me put the stuff away and grab my coat.”

“No need to rush, take your time.”

Shuffling around towards the back room, Harry places the pastries off into the freezers, and then grabs his coat and shuts off the lights. It feels really nice knowing that he will be home soon to rest, and even nicer knowing he has such an attractive person to walk home with.

“You ready?”

Louis nods his head and Harry can’t help but find him absolutely adorable as he walks ahead and opens the door for Harry. Before they can walk off, Harry turns around to lock the front door to the shop, and then makes his way towards Louis and Gemma’s apartment.

“So Lou, you never did tell me about yourself. Now that you know where I work, it only seems right to ask you about what you do for a living?”

Louis chuckles, and puts his hands into his pockets to keep them warm. Even with the dark night cascading above their heads, Louis’ blue eyes still shine brighter than any star in the sky. It’s hard for Harry to concentrate on anything else, but the sound of Louis’ voice starts again and it reels him in.

“I’m a drama teacher at the high school, and on Tuesdays and Thursdays I also teach an improv class for the university.”

“Wow, that’s awesome! I take it you like acting?”

“Yeah, I’ve auditioned for a couple things, but nothing’s worked out yet.”

“That’s okay, I’m sure you’re fantastic. Sometimes it’s all about the timing.”

“Yeah, I hope so. So you’re staying with your sister, right? For how long?”

“Yeah, I only live like fifteen blocks down, but she just broke up with her boyfriend and wanted company for the week. Works out for me anyways, since she’s closer to the bakery.”

They continue walking together, faces red and teeth chattering from the cold. But Harry would walk for another five hours if he could stay be Louis’ side to do it.

“That’s nice of you. I have four younger sisters, so I know all about break ups. Bloody awful having to deal with them when their upset. Even worse having to deal with their exes. You’d think that by twenty-seven I’d be too old for their shit.”

“Yeah, well I’m twenty-five and look at me. Staying for a week with my sister, and the sad part is, I’d do it even if I were fifty or sixty.”

They laugh together, stepping closer and closer to their destination.

“Unfortunately. But I love ‘em.”

“Yep, that’s the problem.”

Harry walks slightly ahead so that he can hold the apartment building’s door open for Louis, and then follows closely behind him as they quickly walk in. They don’t pick up a new conversation as they walk the flight of stairs up to Louis’ floor, and up to his door.

“Thanks again for the free cake.”

“Anytime. Does this mean I’ll have to keep a lookout for you in the morning, too?”

Louis’ cheeks redden, and Harry hopes that it means something.

“Yes, I’ll be there by eight o’clock.”

“Great! Well, see you then.”

Turning around, Louis pushes his key into the lock and then opens the door. Once Louis starts to walk inside, a voice calls out to him that Harry had almost forgotten about. Almost.

“Louis! I got us Chinese!”

Louis still has his back to Harry, as he yells out to the mysterious person Harry can’t see.

“Thanks, Niall!”

Niall. That’s Louis’ boyfriend’s name. Louis turns around and faces Harry again, with an enchanting smile that Harry wants to feel against his own lips.

“Goodnight, Harry.”

“Goodnight, Lou.”

And then the door closes and he’s left outside, hoping that one day he’ll be let in.

ÿ ÿ ÿ ÿ

Louis arrives in the morning at eight as he said, and Harry flies to the front of the room once he hears his voice. He doesn’t stay long this time, because he’s on his way to work, but Harry provides him another free treat that Louis argues to pay for. He doesn’t win, but offers to walk Harry home tomorrow from work instead, since he has his improve class tonight. Harry obviously says yes.

After Louis leaves, the day is made up of frosting, sprinkles, and cookie dough. It’s another stressful day of managing the store front, while also arranging the orders. Harry lets the ladies leave early again today, while he stays until eight at night. But thankfully, he manages to get a lot done within the time that the girls left. Tonight was also especially cold, so few customers had stopped in, leaving Harry to focus purely on his bigger tasks.

Once getting back to the flat, Gemma is sprawled out on the couch, watching an episode of “The Bachelorette.” Her face is a little wet, and her eyes are red, but Harry doesn’t point it out. If she wants to talk about it, she will, she’s never kept anything from Harry that she’s wanted him to know.

“Hello, Gem.”

“Hiya, Harry. Long night?”

“You could say that. How about you? How was work?”

“It was actually really boring today. They let us leave early because there was nothing to do, so I got my nails done, and bought some groceries.”

“That’s good.”

Harry starts heading towards her bedroom to change into sweats, when he decides now may be a good time to ask Gemma his questions about Louis.

“Oh, Gem?”

“Hmm?”

She keeps her eyes on the screen, but Harry knows that she’s listening.

“Do you know anything about that guy, Louis? From ‘204?’”

“Louis? Short, with blue eyes, brownish hair?”

“Yeah, him.”

“Uhm, I know he’s living with that Niall guy whose Irish and loud. Seen him a couple times while doing laundry or leaving the building. They’ve been here for ages, everyone seems to know them.”

“Does he seem like a good guy to you?”

“Why, do you know him or something?”

“I accidentally knocked on his door, thinking it was yours when I first got here. And then I saw him in the bakery yesterday, come to find out he’s a regular. Comes in the mornings, but I’m always in the back.”

“That’s cool. Yeah, he seems nice, but I don’t really know him.”

Harry nods and then heads into her room. It’s not exactly the reassuring information he had been hoping to hear, but it’s not anything bad either. At this point, Harry will just have to find out more about Louis for himself.

ÿ ÿ ÿ ÿ

“I have to say, I think your gingerbread cake is the best cake I’ve ever eaten.”

“No, stop!”

“I’m being honest, I never lie. Life is too short to waste time being anything other than yourself. So yes, your cake is the best. Hands down!”

Louis has just picked up Harry, and is biting enthusiastically into his free treat, as he and Harry talk on their way back to the apartment building. Harry watches adoringly at the older boy, wanting to kiss off the crumbs that sprinkle on his cheeks.

“Thank you, that’s the best compliment I’ve ever gotten.”

Louis looks at Harry in a way that is pleasantly surprised, his mouth a little open but still smiling, his eyes a little wide.

“Well, you deserve it. You clearly put in a lot of hard work for something you’re passionate about. I don’t know many people I can say that about.”

As if Harry didn’t already think of Louis as if he were the sun to his moon, now he is absolutely lost for him. But before Harry allows himself to sink further into the depths of his emotions for Louis, there is still that one lingering issue that weighs down on Harry like an elephant.

“I really appreciate that! So you’re uh, living with that Niall guy, right? What does he do for a living?”

Harry decides this is the best way to change the subject without really changing it. A light bend in the road. Louis doesn’t seem to be phased by the topic change. Effortlessly talking about the next question without hesitation or wonder.

“Niall’s great! He works as a football coach at the high school that I work at. That’s how we met. You should come over and meet him! He keeps asking about the mysterious Harry that walks me to my door and gives me treats.”

Harry laughs but on the inside his nerves strike every vertebra in his body. Meet Niall? Louis’ boyfriend? Talk about an awkward family dinner.

“Sure! When do you want me to come over?”

Because let’s be real, how could Harry turn down anything that beautiful boy asks him?

“How does Friday sound? I have my improv class again tomorrow, so I can’t then.”

Before Harry’s realized it, they are walking up the stairs to the building.

“Friday works for me. Do I need to dress up?”

Louis looks at Harry with a questioning face, and once he realizes Harry is being serious, bursts out into laughter.

“Dress up? God no. Wear sweatpants for all I care.”

They reach Louis’ door, and Harry wishes he could do more. Just even hug him… or kiss him.

“So Friday then?”

“Friday.”

They are standing in front of each other, and it’s one of those moments where Harry should bend down ever so slightly, and press his lips into Louis. It’s one of those moments where they’re both staring into one another’s eyes, and Harry’s pretty sure he could lose himself for days. It’s one of those moments where Harry wants to tell Louis all that he thinks about him, and that he’s pretty sure he’s felt more for Louis in these few days than for anyone else, and it’s scary and thrilling all at the same time. It’s one of those moments where something should happen, anything, but Harry bites his tongue because he’s not the type to steal a taken man.

“Harry…”

“Yes?”

Harry continues staring as Louis watches back intensely. The atmosphere is changing, there are forces all around Harry, pushing him towards Louis. Harry wonders if Louis can feel it too. He has to. He has to know that there’s something so magnetic between the two of them.

“I should probably get your number…so that I can text what time to come over.”

“Oh, right.”

Needing to grab his phone pulls Harry from his daze, and as his vision focuses again, he hands it over to Louis so that they can exchange numbers. After it’s done, Harry takes it back and looks down into his contacts.  **Lou :)** is written into his phone, and a grin emerges widely onto his face. Louis is adorable.

“Goodnight, Lou.”

“Goodnight, Harry.”

ÿ ÿ ÿ ÿ

Thursday, Harry made a significant dent in the orders he needed to have done, and is excited to be leaving along with the ladies, at five o’clock. Louis had stopped by this morning, and when he saw Harry seemingly distressed, he decided to give Harry a pep talk about being able to conquer anything he sets his minds to. Harry’s always had a soft spot for words of wisdom, and it gives him just the boost he needs to make it through the day.

Now, as he’s walking back to Gemma’s, he pulls out his phone to check the notifications he received while he was at work. There’s a missed call from his mum, no surprise, a few texts from his best friend Liam, and a text from  **Lou :)** Harry’s heart races as he sees the name, and then he taps on it to see the message.

**_How did ur day go? Did u finish everything u needed to?_ **

Harry eagerly begins to type back a message to Louis.

_Yes! Thank you so much for the pep talk! Really helped me!_

**_Great! Knew u could do it!_ **

_Are you at your class now?_

**_Yes. Students arriving in 15. I’d rather sleep_ **

_Only one hour and then your home!_

**_I can almost feel my bed sheets_ **

_And then dinner tomorrow_

**_Speaking of which, 6 sound okay?_ **

_Perfect_

**_Great! Gotta go, see u then!_ **

_Bye!_

**_Bye xx_ **

Harry stares at the two x’s that Louis sent for a lot longer than he really should have. They may mean nothing, but they may also mean everything, and that ounce of hope is all it takes for Harry to know he’s really developed feelings. And that fact is a lot to take in, because that also means he has to admit that he’s falling for someone who is physically, mentally, and emotionally unavailable. And that just really fucking sucks.

ÿ ÿ ÿ ÿ

“You’re going out tonight?”

Gemma is making herself coffee in the kitchen, as Harry starts trying on different clothes to wear for the special event. He’s looking for something that says, “I’m not trying to seduce your boyfriend, while also saying, but Louis don’t I look good?”

“Not out per say. Just going over to Louis’ for dinner.”

“Oh yeah? How’s that going?”

“What?”

“Whatever you two are…”

She’s giving Harry the look that she always gives when she knows there’s something more than he’s letting on.

“We aren’t anything. Maybe friends, I don’t know.”

“Well whatever it is, you have been happier than I’ve seen in a long time, and you’re supposed to be sad and depressed with me.”

He knows she’s only joking, but he does wonder if there’s a small part of her that’s upset. Harry doesn’t blame her if there is. He did come here for a week to console her, and here he is, thinking and worrying about some other guy. It is a little rude even if he didn’t intentionally mean it to be so.

“Gem, I’m sorry. You’re right, I’m being an arse. This week is supposed to be about you and I’ve done nothing but think and talk about Louis.”

She throws her hands up in defense.

“Woah woah woah! That’s not what I meant by that. I don’t want you to actually sit around and mope with me when there’s a really good opportunity for you two floors down.”

“But…”

“No buts! I want you to be happy… so go get ‘em tiger! Just know that you owe me big time, and I’m expecting your thanks in the form of pastries tomorrow evening.”

“Fine! But you need to help me get an outfit together first, and then we can talk cookies.”

“If there’s no oatmeal raisin, I’m out.”

“Deal, and if you really make me look good, I’ll even throw in a few white chocolate macadamia nut.”

Her face says it all. She’s sold.

“Well brother, it’s been a pleasure doing business with you. Why don’t you step into the depths of my room, and let’s see what I can do?”

ÿ ÿ ÿ ÿ

Harry knocks nervously on the door. His whole body is shaking, and he’s sure he’s going to throw up before they even let him in. But damn his nerves to hell if he doesn’t have Louis at least see him once before he explodes. Thanks to Gemma, Harry’s got on his tightest fitted black skinnies, black ankle boots, and a pink and white polka-dot buttoned down shirt. Typically, Harry has his buttons as low as he can go without being naked, but Gemma advised him to button up a few more because he wasn’t sure what was really between him and Louis.

“Harry! So glad you could make it!”

The door swings open and Louis’ voice calls out to Harry before his eyes have settled over how he looks. Harry can’t help but be completely turned on at the way Louis suddenly scans over his body, like he’s needing what Harry’s got. On the other end, Harry is doing much the same, eyeing Louis from head down, trying to contain himself as his mouth waters and his intense hunger starts exciting another body part of his. But Louis in black skinny jeans, a graphic tee, and a beanie, looks rugged and young, and Harry wants to tear him to shreds with his teeth.

“Lou…you look…really good.”

And when the words come out of Harry a little raspy and desperate, Louis’ cheeks flush, and it makes Harry’s knees go weak.

“Thank you, well come in!”

Gathering himself together, Harry follows Louis inside the apartment that is identical to the way Gemma’s is. Living room is where you walk into, kitchen in the far left, bedrooms and bathroom on the far right. As Harry finishes scanning the walls full of photos and posters, Harry comes to face a cheery blonde lad standing in the kitchen.

“So, this is Harry? Nice to meet you, man! Heard a lot about you!”

Niall extends his hand to shake Harry’s, and it’s so genuine and pure, that Harry feels instant guilt over what he’s been feeling for Louis. How could he be flirting with someone else’s boyfriend? How could he even for a moment, think that pursuing these feelings was the right move to make? The nausea he had been feeling before from nerves, has now appeared again from the heavy burden of guilt he’s got pressed against him. Harry takes a deep breath. This night is going to be him with two friends. Louis will be a friend… and nothing more.

“Hi, nice to meet you! Can’t thank you both enough for having me over for dinner! I’ve lived in the city for a long time and I still haven’t made much friends, so this is really nice.”

Niall responds back to Harry, as Louis smiles and goes to grab stuff from the kitchen.

“That’s the problem with living here, innit? You can make a lot of acquaintances, but you don’t always make a lot of friends.”

“Very poetic there, Niall.”

“Doesn’t happen often. Come on though, the foods all set up already, and Louis has been working hard since he got home.”

Following behind Niall, Harry walks towards the table where the plates are already set up, and the food is already placed out.

“Lou, this looks and smells wonderful!”

“Thanks! Niall said he would help, but he just sat back and watched me work.”

“Harry don’t listen to him! I offered, and he told me to get out of his kitchen.”

It’s unimaginably easy to fall into conversation with the two boys, and they have a wonderful way of talking that makes Harry feel included instead of left out. So as the words keep flowing, and plates keep filling, dinner goes by extremely well. Harry laughs at all the right places, and tries his best to avoid looking below Louis’ chin. Hours later when they’re still sitting at the table, yawning into their hands and clutching their still full bellies, Harry checks his phone to find it’s time to call it a night.

“This has been so much fun, and I hate to end it here, but I unfortunately have work in the morning.”

Louis appears to be upset at his comment.

“I forgot shops are open on the weekends, too.”

“Yes, it’s dreadful. Oh, do you need help putting anything away before I leave?”

“No, please, you’re our guest.”

“Okay, honestly, thank you so much. I’ve had a wonderful time.”

Louis walks over and gives Harry a hug that is unexpected, but comforting, and he wants to hold onto his body for the rest of the night. But Louis’ body quickly pulls away and Harry feels cold where his warmth had briefly been. When he turns to walk towards Niall, he doesn’t extend his arms for a hug.

“Actually, Harry, I’ll walk out with you. I’m going to head over to Barbara’s.”

“Oh, who’s that? Your mum?”

Niall and Louis chuckle loudly at that.

“No, Barbara is my girlfriend.”

Girlfriend? Girlfriend? Girlfriend? Girlfriend? Girlfriend? Girlfriend? Niall has a girlfriend. Niall has a girlfriend. Niall has a girlfriend. Niall has a girlfriend. NIALL HAS A GIRLFRIEND! NIALL HAS A GIRLFRIEND! NIALL HAS A GIRLFRIEND! NIALL HAS A GIRLFRIEND! NIALL HAS A GIRLFRIEND! NIALL HAS A GIRLFRIEND! NIALL HAS A GIRLFRIEND! NIALL HAS A GIRLFRIEND! NIALL HAS A GIRLFRIEND! Harry’s insides are screaming with absolute joy, and he’s suddenly so overwhelmed with happiness that he cheers out loud.

“Yes!”

Niall cocks his head in confusion.

“Yes? Yes, what?”

“Oh! Shit, sorry, I was thinking of something really random, yes, let’s go! Bye Louis!”

Niall walks out alongside Harry, and once the front door to their flat closes behind them, Niall turns to talk to Harry more privately. He even whispers to ensure there’s no chance someone will hear him.

“Harry, do you like Louis?”

He’s taken back at first, but he’s still so excited Louis and him aren’t dating, that it doesn’t take him more than a second to regain his thoughts and proclaim his love.

“Yes, very much so.”

“Well, no offence, but you seemed really distant all night. Like you wanted him but you didn’t want him.”

“Honestly, Niall…I thought you were his boyfriend up until about ten seconds ago.”

Bringing his hands up to his mouth, Niall laughs as quietly as he can into his own palm.

“That’s the funniest shit I’ve heard all day! No, just roommates.”

“Does he like me?”

“You can’t tell that for yourself?”

“Okay, so what do I do?”

“Harry, you’re a big boy. I think you know.”

And whether what Niall was thinking, or what Harry was thinking were the same, Harry did know what he wanted to do. Since Saturday, or tomorrow, is his last day staying with Gemma, he also doesn’t have a lot of time to get it done.

ÿ ÿ ÿ ÿ

Harry woke up extra early to get the bakery. He wanted to get his priorities done first, such as his orders, and restocking the case, before embarking on his idea for Louis. Thankfully, the ladies took control of the front of the shop the minute the doors were open, so Harry didn’t have to be interrupted from his work.

“Mr. Styles, it’s five, do you want us to stay longer or may we leave?”

Maggie asks Harry as she stands in the back room, watching him frost.

“Actually, I just finished as well. Give me just one more moment to get this into a box, and we can all leave together.”

“Sure thing!”

Maggie runs back up to the front, as Harry then delicately places his hard work into a box to carry. After he grabs his jacket, he takes the box firmly within his grasp, and then locks the front door behind the girls as they all leave.

“Have a good night, sir.”

“You both as well.”

And hopefully, if everything goes according to plan, Harry will have a good night. A great one, in fact!

ÿ ÿ ÿ ÿ

_Knock. Knock._

Harry knocks on the familiar door of ‘204,’ just as he had almost a week ago, but this time, he knows whose on the other side. Not only does he know, but he wants the person on the other side. Harry listens carefully as the sound of footsteps grow louder towards him. Within another moment, the front door pulls open, and Louis stares in curiosity.

“Harry?”

“Hi, Lou. I, erm, know you didn’t invite me over, and I’m sorry if you’re in the middle of something, but I just wanted to say some things before I leave to go back to my own flat tomorrow.”

“Oh, okay.”

Louis seemed startled initially, but now he’s much more intrigued. Watching Harry closely for what’s to come.

“So I know it’s only been a week, but since I knocked on your door on accident, I have been feeling this strong connection to you. Since the moment I saw you, I’ve been so drawn to you, and it’s really hard to explain. But I thought that Niall was your boyfriend up until yesterday, so I didn’t do anything or mention anything about how I felt, because I thought there was no way I had a chance. And maybe I still don’t, but now I can at least tell you how I feel without being worried of ruining a relationship. And you don’t have to tell me anything, I’m not expecting you to open up just because I am, I tend to rush head first into everything I’ve ever felt a desire for, and clearly you’re no exception. But I did do something for you.”

Harry brings the box higher in front of Louis, so that it grabs his attention. Then Harry opens the lid, and watches Louis read over the question written in frosting on top of the gingerbread cake. ‘May I take you on a date?” It was tough to fill it on there, but Harry is a perfectionist when it comes to his work, so he made damn well sure his intricate handwriting fit.

Louis stares at the words on the cake for a while, and then finally his eyes reconnect with Harry’s. It feels like eternities since he’s heard his voice, and Harry will take anything he’s willing to give.

“You made that for me?”

“Yes, it’s the gingerbread cake you said you loved.”

“And you really feel all that for me?”

“Yes, no doubt. I don’t want this to be the last time I see you.”

Louis gulps, and Harry is praying that it’s in a good way.

“Harry…yes, I’d love to go on a date with you! I’ve been feeling something too, but I didn’t think you could possibly be interested in someone like me.”

Harry steps closer into Louis’ space, and places his free hand on Louis’ cheek as he looks intensely into his brilliant blue eyes.

“Louis, you are absolutely the most beautiful human being I’ve ever seen. Please don’t ever think that way about yourself.”

Louis gulps as he continues gazing up into Harry.

“Are you even real?”

Harry laughs in a way that makes his dimples more prominent.

“Yes, and I’m quite taken by you. In fact, would it be alright if I kissed you?”

Louis doesn’t hesitate.

“Well it took you long enough.”

Instantly, Louis grabs onto Harry’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss before Harry could make the move first. But Harry doesn’t mind, because the minute his mouth is pressed up against Louis’ soft lips, he loses all previous train of thought. Louis feels unbelievable. Louis is unbelievable.

“Harry?”

Louis pulls away slowly, leaving Harry desperate for more.

“Yes, Lou?”

“Do you want to come inside?”

Harry’s heart thrashes insanely against his chest as Louis’ words play on repeat in his head.

“Ye..yes. Yes!”

“Only one rule.”

“Anything.”

“No clothes allowed.”

Well fuck…he’s in love. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  _Thank you all so much_  
>     
>    
> Here is my main blog: [afangirlfantasy](http://afangirlfantasy.tumblr.com)  
> This is my fic rec / author rec side blog: [alarriefantasy](http://alarriefantasy.tumblr.com)


End file.
